bloody hell
by lady-muraki
Summary: its kind of a ramble with a twist at the end. read and find out.


A/n : i guess i have that guy on my id as well as on the brain. i will shift to other chars soon. my first himiko pov fic. go easy on me. 

Disclaimer : don't own the getbackers.

Bloody hell.

Akabane has an odd knack for catching people unawares . why the hell doesn't he mind his own business ? its not like we die without his company, infact , its the opposite, we increase our lifespan if we dont meet him . and he is aware of that . so then , anybody with a bit of dignity would make themselves scarce , now wouldn't they ?  
now , i cant be unfair : the man has a lot of dignity. also he is damn sophisticated , never raises his voice, always courteous and polite, even when he is on the point of sticking a knife into your heart, even the you can't accuse the guy of being impolite. you have his atention till your last breath. to the dead it may count , but not to me. however , to get back to the theme, he is the true gentleman : he d resses like one , talks and walks like one, his carriage , his manners, his ...what do you say.sauve smoothness, everything is ...perfect, even his manner of killing, classy to the hilt. i mean how many people kill as artistically as he does, the angles , the imprints. but he does leave a hell of a mess afterwards. even though i am no advocate of murder , i cannot but admire his work. i just wish he would leave the poor guys alive. but then again, he, as i have chance to observe, is . waiting for me to finish the sentence ? well thats it. he just IS. fill in as you like it but you get my drift , right ?  
i remember the time we met, when we had to transport , what later turned out to be a watermelon or something., he came late and boy, did he make an entrance. The wind started moving the trees and it was as if some unnatural force was arriving and all of nature was ,like alert. it was wierd. and boy, can he blend in with the night . his trademark clothing, they are way cool. i wish i could dress like that... a full length black trenchcoat...i love the way it billows around his legs as if somesort of invisible wind is hidden there. its just like those superheroes you read about in comics...only his intentions are not as pure. his clothes are amazingly formfitting and what a great figure. i wish i had a figure like his with height to match. Ban has told me coutless times to maintain my distance from the guy, but what i tell him is that in the transporting business, one cannot throw a brick without hitting Dr Jackal and that is the gospel truth. but what is also true is his personality: its magnetic, everybody feels it ; even Ban though he wont admit it. Boy ,is that guy sore. When he is around, one cannot but notice his aura...iits so calm and so gently violent. it warns you from a mile away but what can you do if you are a moth and the candle is so enticingly near ? wouldn't you bear any amount of burns , just to be near the candle ? Now, don't get me wrong. I am Not, repeat NOT in love with the guy. hey u snickering back there , the one whose typing, yeah you, wipe that grin off your face or its the Flame scent for you.

Having said that , my good sense sometimes prevails and i do maintain my distance from the guy, especially when i am in a bad mood. No knowing what can slip out of your mouth and i wouldn't want to enemies with akabane, No body wants to be on the wrong end of the scalpel now, do they ? such things have happened sometimes and all i can say is that luckily my anger seemed to amuse him. if it did not , well, i dont like to think about it.

Being around Akabane has its advantages however. while you can't trust the guy with anything thats alive, he is a good partner to have, that is if you obey and bear with his whims and fancies . he is intelligent and will stick to your plan provided you , to quote him " don't get in the way of my fun ". He is an acute observer and his opinion is always useful . he is so calm headed, never panics and in consequence , all his decisions are right. plus all the free laughs you can get when you're with him at honky tonk. remind me to comment on the name later on. ginji is great to watch really. his reactions are so cute . he turns into this cuddly soft toy and shivers like anything . akabane scares the living daylights out him and he loves it. and poor Ginji, back in mugenjou, just when he thought he had given akabane the slip , there he was , like Nemesis ,haunting his every footstep. 

getting back to why i was annoyed with him in the first place : the reason i started this monologue with you guys is that...hey why are you guys leaving ? hey wait up, i am not gonna bite you know.HEYYYY!

(SHOUTS HEARD FROM THE RECEDING GROUP )

" LOOK BEHIND YOU ! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

( SILENCE , PIN DROP KIND ENSUES)

Himiko turns around , sees no one , scratches he head in wonder and turns her head "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! oh my god , "  
the figure smiles Mona Lisa style and approaches Himiko , The whites of his eyes are red , his canines are elongated , dripping in blood. his hair is streaked with red. A crazed look in his eyes. he approaches himiko.  
"what the hell are you doing ? don't bring those things near me . ahhhhhh"  
" ,lady poison, i just took the liberty of removing those indiviuals who were bothering you ". a heap of erstwhile listeners lies nearby.  
" uhhhhh, Kazuki , could you stop where you are, you're are scaring me"  
" why are you so scared , lady poison ? this isn't the first time you have come face to face with death "  
" but this is the first time , i have seen you suck blood out of them, oh my god, youre A VAMPIRE.EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, SOMEBODY HELP ME...BANNNNNNNNN"

" HELLO Himiko "

" ohhhhhhmygoooodddddd, youre a VAMPIRE TOO?AHHHHHHHHHHH"

Himiko starts running and collides with something black and solid. she looks up . ita kourodo Akabane. her mind races . well , akabane is equally bloodthirsty but any ship in a storm . Or was it port ?

" Akabane ...kazuki, ban , vampires...suck blood "  
" what are you talking about , lady poison "  
" They are coming, see , there they are ...quick do something"  
Himiko turns around to face Akabane.  
"ahhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" and faints...

"I must confess , i like my dinner alive , not ...fainted, i want to see that look of horror."( Akabane )  
"Really ,Jackal, you are so fussy. " (Ban)  
"i can't help it." looks around..." Mr Mido , there seems to be somebody behind the computer." spots the writer .

uhhhh...listen guys, gotta go. Byeeee...uh oh.no...No...Noo.NOOOOO...

x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

hope u liked it. good nite. 


End file.
